A novel approach for the growth of high-quality epitaxial silicon carbide (SiC) films and boules using the Chemical Vapor Deposition (CVD) technique is described here, as one embodiment. The method comprises:                modifications in the design of the typical cold-wall CVD reactors, providing a better temperature uniformity in the reactor bulk and a low temperature gradient in the vicinity of the substrate;        an approach to increase the silicon carbide growth rate and to improve the quality of the growing layers, using halogenated carbon-containing precursors (carbon tetrachloride CCl4 or halogenated hydrocarbons, CHCl3, CH2Cl2, CH3Cl, etc.), or introducing other chlorine-containing species in the gas phase in the growth chamber.        
Some of the prior art dealing with this or similar technology are listed here (US patent number and its title):
U.S. Pat. No. 7,061,073, Diamondoid-containing capacitors,
U.S. Pat. No. 6,989,428, Methods of preparing polysilynes,
U.S. Pat. No. 6,984,591, Precursor source mixtures,
U.S. Pat. No. 6,982,230, Deposition of hafnium oxide and/or zirconium oxide, and fabrication of passivated electronic structures,
U.S. Pat. No. 6,958,253, Process for deposition of semiconductor films,
U.S. Pat. No. 6,878,628, In-situ reduction of copper oxide prior to silicon carbide deposition,
U.S. Pat. No. 6,849,109, Inorganic dopants, inks, and related nanotechnology,
U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,822, Inorganic colors and related nanotechnology,
U.S. Pat. No. 6,821,825, Process for deposition of semiconductor films,
U.S. Pat. No. 6,800,552, Deposition of transition metal carbides,
U.S. Pat. No. 6,783,589, Diamondoid-containing materials in microelectronics,
U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,830, Processes for depositing low dielectric constant materials,
U.S. Pat. No. 6,482,262, Deposition of transition metal carbides,
U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,942, Preparation of boron-doped silicon carbide fibers,
U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,416, Preparation of boron-doped silicon carbide fibers,
U.S. Pat. No. 5,789,024, Subnanoscale composite, N2-permselective membrane for the separation of volatile organic compounds,
U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,783, Photochemically modified diamond surfaces, and method of making the same,
U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,323, Apparatus for flash vaporization delivery of reagents,
U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,913, Polysilazanes and related compositions, processes, and uses,
U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,314, Method for delivering an involatile reagent in vapor form to a CVD reactor,
U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,431, Polysilazanes and related compositions, processes, and uses,
U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,422, Polysilazanes and related compositions, processes, and uses,
U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,715, Polysilazanes and related compositions, processes, and uses, and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,142, Process for producing diamond-like carbon.
Other prior results are summarized in the following references:
Y. Gao, J. H. Edgar, J. Chaudhari, S. N. Cheema, M. V. Sidorov, D. N. Braski, Journ. Cryst. Growth 191, 439 (1988).
J. Chaudhari, K. Ignatiev, J. H. Edgar, Z. Y. Xie, Y. Gao, Z. Rek, Mater. Sci. Eng. B76, 217, (2000).
S. Jonas, C. Paluszkiewicz, W. S. Ptak, W. Sadowski, J. Molec. Structure 349, 72 (1995).
F. Loumagne, F. Langlais, R. Naslain, J. Cryst. Growth 155, 205, (1995).
C.-F. Wang, D.-S. Tsai, Materials Chemistry and Physics 63, 196, (2000).
H. Sone, T. Kaneko, N. Miyakawa, Journ. Cryst. Growth 219, 245 (2000).
Y.-P. Wu and Y.-S. Won, Combustion and Flame 122, 312 (2000).
However, none of the prior art teaches the features of the current invention.